Starting Over
by GambitsRogue
Summary: Rogue thought the cure took away her powers, but in the end it gave her more. After leaving the school for the gifted she was taken by scientist who experimented on mutants. Her only hope the X-men the very people she wanted to leave behind.ROMY and other
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This story takes place after the third movie, I felt Rogue's character wasn't right to me in that movie so I wanted to add my own for what happens after. They way she gets her other powers in my story doesn't follow the original storyline in the comics; I wanted to add my version. Please enjoy and review!

My name is Marie; it's been two years since I had taken the so called "Cure". My boyfriend at the time was a bit taken back that I went through with taking it, but no one understood that not even being able to hug your friends was so hard. I felt isolated from people, watching those around me high five, shake hands, hug, kiss, real physical contact was a part of a daily life. I just wanted to be normal. After about three months I didn't feel staying at Xavior's school was right, I wasn't different anymore and even my friends didn't treat me the same. Weird how when I thought I was now normal, that the ones closest to me now treated like normal people did when I was a mutant.

I left my life their behind including the one person who I trusted the most, Logan. He was like an older brother to me and someone that I won't ever forget. After the death of many friends the school was trying to restarts itself and that what I wanted to do. But with my luck I guess I was always meant to be different. After being gone from the school I had a job for a while as a waitress, not the best job but one I could do for now. I made some friends with my co-workers and went out to places like a real people my age should do. That was until I felt myself start to change…I am not sure what it was that made me notice, until one day I was floating in the bath tub. Then I was able to move my entire desk in my room without any effort, again strange. The last was the worst, I was out with my friends from work and I touch one of them and he collapsed, my powers were back….

It's been a year in this place and my body has grown weak with the over use of my powers and tests. Some kind of mutant scientist found me, I am still not sure how and now I am a lab rat for them.

"Ah, how are you feeling today Marie?" Asked the one scientist in this place that was actually nice. She was the only one that I would talk to and she even brought me books to read whenever she could sneak them in.

"Call m Rogue Cass, I---I miss being called that. And I'm a little weak from testin and questions. I wanted to get out of here, over a year now and I couldn't find a way.

"I am sorry sweet heart—I wish that I could stop all of this but, there is no way. " She was always so worried for the people here I have no idea why she stays.

This building is some huge lab in the middle of nowhere and these people take mutants of the street like there nothing and try to figure out a way to create their own form of the mutant gene for the government. Some people can be cruel and treat mutants as if their animals…animals have it hard too, but this was worse.

My abilities became stronger ever since they picked me up one day from my house. I have the power of flight, inhuman strength, and of course my old power of absorbing power. But that last one only acts once in a while and sometimes I can touch people. Thought why I have been in here I have made somewhat friends with my two next door "cell mates". On my right was Sam Guthrie, he has incredible flying abilities, but we mostly talk about his family. He has four sisters and three brothers, four in which are mutants. On the left was a woman named Emma Frost, she was an interesting person who tried to manipulate a lot of the men that worked her on letting her out, and they soon caught on and had one woman bring things for her. She was nice and told me that we would get out of her as soon as she could contact someone. Emma is a telepath.

"Well I brought you another book today; I hope you enjoyed the last one." Cass placed food and the book on my table. The annoying part was they made sure we stayed in these secured rooms that weakened our powers so we couldn't harm anyone. "I'll be gone for a while working off site, be safe and feel better." Cass was only ever allowed to stay for a while but at least she was a friend.

"Rogue I am totally worn today those jerk decided it would be interesting to see how fast I can fly in such a short distance, you mind reading something for me again." Sam's voice spoke after Cass left.

"Please do, I hope it's better than that sappy thing we heard last time, I swear that woman needs to have more of a variety then romance books." Emma's dry tone rose over Sam's.

"Sure ya all, this one sounds kinda interestin it's called China Garden something about a mysterious town." I read most nights, hoping that the days would go by faster and we would soon be free. Until then we would have to go through each day test after test. Later that night Emma woke me up.

"Hey Rogue, I sense something outside…well barely I am sure it would be stronger if I had full use of my powers, but it's there." She always was trying to sense other mutants to help us get out and now we might have hope.

"Can ya reach um at all?" I prayed that someone would free us.

"Actually I think they are getting closer…."

~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Paige..Kid! get over here, we can't just rush in there and get them out." Logan pulled the girl back with the rest of the team. It's been months and many mutants have been kidnapped and brought to this testing facility, many were friends. Others such as Paige's brother had been taken too.

"Yah petite I'd rather make it a surprise." Gambit said as he walked over with Warren another fellow X-men.

"Well Cajun that exactly what were going to do, and get those people out there." Logan stared back at the building hoping they could get everyone out.

Alrighty please R & R I hope you all liked it, if you do Ill continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone enjoy the longer chapter

I waited for Emma to respond again, silence filled me until I heard the alarms out front go off. I went to the front of my cell watching armed guards run to the direction of the sound. Emma sensed mutants…could they be breaking in or breaking someone out.

"Emma, ya sensing anything yet?" I asked my neighbor.

"Quiet Rouge I can't concentrate properly with all this racket." I gave up waiting and tried my best to look down the hall, until an explosion knocked me down along with much of the walls surrounding me. I heard a voice and the movement near me.

"Rogue, are you alright…whoa its weird actually seeing your face." Sad the cute blonde man helping me up, my wobbling legs weren't holding up much I was still drained from the testing earlier.

"Sam? Ha not at all what I pictured you looking like. Sugar you're a lot more handsome than I woulda thought." His cute face brightened at my comment.

"The shields are down, I can get us out of here, whatever is going on the guards are distracted." He lifted me up and was about to shoot us out of here, but I remembered Emma.

"Wait Sam…Emma next ta me we have to get her." I pointed to the next crumbled wall that hadn't fallen all the way. He helped me walk over until a voice stopped us.

"SAM!" a young womans voice came from behind; she wrapped herself around him in a tight hug.

"Well, hell little sister, please tell me this isn't your doing." He said kissing her forehead.

"Well some friends are with me...And well Gambit and Colossus went a little over the top with the distraction and all." She laughed. "But we need to get you and whoever we can out of the horrible place." Sam knocked Emma's door down and she was sitting patiently waiting.

"Took you long enough pretty boy I've been waiting." She gracefully rose, pure blonde white hair flowed around to her shoulders, and she knew she was pretty and scarily elegant. "You leg doesn't look good there Rogue darling, are you going to make it?" She pointed out why my legs weren't working properly.

"Rogue?" A ruff voice that was so familiar made me whip around stupidly hurting my leg again.

"Logan! Uh I—Hey" I haven't seen him in years since I walked out of the mansion after I felt unwelcomed. He looked the same of course, a little surprised I assumed from seeing me.

"Kid what the hell are you doing here—"Another explosion went off and a man with mesmerizing red eyes came around the corner.

"We've got company mes amis the guards seem to have figured out our little game. We got everyone no? His over confident smirk amused me.

"Ya Cajun, Ill lead the way." His eyes left mine but I knew we weren't finished.

"Wait a sec ya'all I aint moving too fast right now and I my energy is at a low or I'd fly out of here." With the power draining my usual flight was impossible thanks to those scientists who played too much with my powers.

"Well Chere no worries." The guy Logan called Cajun said while lifting me up. "I am not one to leave a girl, especially a southern girl." His face came way too close; I wasn't use to people in this close of contact. I looked over to Sam who's looked a bit angry for some reason.

"Stop playing… thief lets go." Logan led us down the halls that we now flames, the cells empty thankfully. I could see Colossus and old friend waving us down.

"Storms waiting with the others in the jet all is clear, let's go." His metal form was even bigger than the last time I saw him. We all got on the plane the doors lifted as we got on, the next moment we were in the sky.

"Looks as if I got de best deal out of our little rescue no chere?" The Cajun asked while I was now uncomfortably sitting in his lap.

"Look swamp rat I aint your chere and you can put me in another seat." I said while looking in his eyes that were burning red.

"Aw dat hurt chere, gambit don't mean no harm…and I'd rather you call me Remy." He smirked not moving. This was going to be a long plane ride.

"Kid you have a lot to tell me once we get back to the school and don't think about leaving either." Logan's voice boomed from the front. I looked around seeing faces I didn't know…Bobby was to the right, I tried not to make any eye contact. Our relationship didn't end properly and I wasn't too keen on his relationship with Kitty near the end of ours. The rest of the ride back to the school was pretty quiet, I finally got my own seat after I punch Gambit; that guy really irritates me. He's lucky I didn't hit him through the jet. Paige held on to her brother for dear life, I could tell they missed each other. I wish I had someone to share that kind of love even, a brother, a mother or just someone who loved me. My powers still keep me from feeling anything near that, though now being able to have some contact is better than nothing. When we landed we met hank whose furry blue face I missed a lot and his random stories that I could never keep up with.

My ankle wasn't too bad with a sprain, though now that I have most of my energy back I could just fly around…That reminded me I had to talk to Logan, last time we saw each other I had no abilities at all. Now I have my original draining power, with addition to the accidental flight and strength that I still haven't gotten use to yet. I asked Cass when I first arrived at the facility how it was possible that I got these other powers when the cure was suppose to have gotten rid of all of the mutant "gift". She said that it must have been a bad reaction my mutant powers had with the cure, like some people had to medications. Cass….I really hope she's alright and had already left, she was a good person even though she worked at that horrible place.

I sat in my new room, I guess my old one was taken but they all looked the same. Outside rain started to trickle down; I placed my forehead against the cool window and closed my eyes. I am back to the place I thought I would never come back to and I have a feeling it was going to be harder this time to stay here. A knock on my door made me turn my head but not move because the cool feeling made more relaxed.

"Thought I'd bring you sometin to eat chere, got off to a bad start and gambit feels he should apologize." He placed a plate of soup on the desk near me; the smell of warm spices filled my nose.

"Thanks ah guess, smells good did you make it ya self?" His red eyes smiled and he nodded.

"My own special recipe from what I use to have over in New Orleans; Always enjoyed a good spicy meal after a tough day. Don't tink nothin of it alright petite." He didn't seem as annoying as when we were on the jet but by his eyes you could tell he was a big flirt.

"You do this for all the girls gambit, or am I a lucky one that ya like to pick on?" I took a sip of the delicious spiciness in front of me, so good.

"I thought a fellow southerner would enjoy something like tis after being in a place I am sure didn't serve nothin good. But dat doesn't mean I also didn't want to see you so soon either, it was a good excuse no." He winked and left me to stare at the door. Such an annoying guy, but he was cute and sweet at the same time. I knew it wouldn't take long until I had to talk to Logan, his angry tone I could hear coming down the hall. Thank goodness I finished my soup and got to enjoy it, before I lost my appetite from Logan drilling me. He came in looking irritated, but his eyes always seemed to soften a bit for me. He took the seat across from me and stared for a second I think he was trying to figure out where to start.

"Look, I hated that you left when you did I don't know why you felt you had to. Having no powers didn't ever mean you weren't welcome here kid." He paused for a bit again trying to find his words. "What happened? Why were you there?"

I looked again out the window hating to talk about my bad luck and how I was pretty dangerous to be around now. But it was Logan, he meant more to me than anyone and I had too. " I—I went so long without havin problems, no power a new life, ya know? I know you didn't want me to leave and I am sorry. But one day my luck ran out and I drained someone I touched, I didn't hold on long but their memories flash in me. I don't know how and when these scientist or whoever they are found out about me, but they picked me up about a week from when that happened. I aint the type to enjoy my abilities, but I used them to try and get away, that's when I realized something else was wrong. I—I started floating—well flying or something. Then they put some weird necklace on me and I couldn't use anything, I was helpless. Logan I changed—a lot; I have powers beyond what I had when we met and I can't control these yet." We sat in silence for a while until he made a growling noise.

"Kid I don't care that you wanted to get away from the mansion, but cutting all contact was stupid. This situation would have been avoided had I known, I would have gotten you out. Don't ever think your alone in all this; you're an X-men now and always alright." He was always more gentle with me than anyone else, our first meeting ended up with him flying through the windshield of his car and me being trapped in it when we were attacked by one of Magnetos brotherhood members. From what I hear he also go his powers back and has been missing for quite some time. Xavier would know what happened but he left us long ago, along with Jean and Scott.

"I'll stay, I don't have any other place ta go right now, and Emma's here we've been at that place for over a year unlike Sam and she's been helping me through the hard time." He growled to that.

"She's a pill kid, making herself at home and already demanding things. I don't like her attitude and then says she knows where Charles is...I can't trust her." He stood then.

"She's a telepath Logan, from what I know a powerful one she can help us and I know she can be trusted." I smiled at the fact she had already annoyed him.

"Alright, but I am not losing my guard around her until she proves it." He headed out the door and then turned before closing it. "Welcome home Marie."

Home….

R&R everyone, hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
